¿Por qué lo hiciste?
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Por qué Goku decidió quedarse en el otro mundo? ¿Por qué las decisiones? Tres capítulos. Fict Terminado.
1. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**¿Por que lo hiciste?**

**_Fanfictions_ **

* * *

_-_ Gracias, papá_-_ susurró Gohan viendo al cielo, que esta ocasión le parecía más azul que antes, el aire más limpio y puro... Cada guerrero Z se despidió desde la torre de Kamisama, y cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente.

* * *

_-_ Ya era hora de que llegaran, me tienen tan preocupada, ¿por qué me hacen esto?_-_ reclamó Milk saliendo de la casa a recibir a sus héroes.

_-_ Hola, mamá_-_ musitó suavemente Gohan, estaba algo tímido y tembloroso a la vez.

_-_ Tranquilo, Gohan, contigo no es el problema, Goku no debió hacerte pelear, pero ya me va a oír tu padre, en el preciso instante en que se aparezca, porque el susto que me ha dado ha sido terrible_-_ aseguró Milk pareciendo no darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

_-_ Vamos, Milk, no te enfades, tanto tu esposo como tu hijo han salvado este mundo_-_ aseguró Ox Satan sumamente satisfecho.

_-_ Y bien, Gohan, ¿en dónde está tu padre? ¿no me digas que se fue a Kame House a celebrar con los rebeldes de sus amigotes?_-_ preguntó Milk cruzando los brazos.

_-_ No, mamá, él no está en Kame House_-_ explicó algo dudoso Gohan y para sí mismo se decía **_- Ojalá que estuviera allá-_**

_-_ Entonces, ¿en dónde está? Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él_-_ replicó Milk y se queda mirando fijamente a su hijo... entonces fue cuando percibió esa mirada de culpabilidad mezclada con nostalgia y sin querer resignarse a lo que había pasado.

_-_ Gohan... ¿qué pasó con Goku?_-_ preguntó Milk deseosa de que sus presentimientos fueran absurdos... su voz se fue quebrando por lo que no pudo seguir hablando.

_-_ Mamá, mi papá... él... sacrificó... él... se llevó a... al planeta de..._-_ Gohan empezó a decir más frases incoherentes.

_-_ Pero tenemos las esferas del dragón, ¿qué les pasa?_-_ sugirió Milk entendiendo perfectamente el asunto.

_-_ Mi papá no quiere_-_ musitó Gohan bajando la mirada mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**_-_ ¿Cómo que no quiere? ¿Qué locura está haciendo ahora?_-_ ** reclamó Milk más molesta y Gohan dio un paso hacia atrás algo sobresaltado por la furia que veía en su madre.

_-_ Cálmate, Milk_-_ pidió Ox Satan pero ella solo entró a la casa sin decir nada más.

Tanto Gohan como su abuelo la siguieron silenciosamente... ya en la casa Milk meditaba muy bien todo el asunto, pero no lo comprendía, no sabía el motivo por el cual Goku le estaba haciendo eso.

Gohan estaba cerca de la mesa, parado, sin saber como explicarle a su madre que en parte él tuvo mucha culpa sobre la muerte de su padre, **_«si le hubiese hecho caso, mi papá estaría aquí» _** se repetía constantemente en la mente cuando sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por el desconsuelo de Milk que ya no pudo ocultarlo más y se echó a llorar por no querer aceptarlo.

_-_ Tranquilízate Milk, esa fue la decisión de Goku y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo_-_ pidió Ox Satan tratando de que ella comprenda pero no lo iba a conseguir.

_-_ Calma, mamá, mi papá me prometió que estaría con nosotros siempre_-_ aseguró Gohan ayudándola a incorporarse. Las ideas acerca de la muerte de su esposo volvieron a golpearle la mente.

**_«¿Cómo podrá estar con nosotros si está allá en el otro mundo con...» _** Milk se tranquilizó inesperadamente **_«Eso es... entrenamiento» _ **La joven se secó las lágrimas y tanto su padre como su hijo creyeron firmemente que ella al fin comprendió todo.

**_«Si mi mamá actúa fuerte, yo debo serlo más aún, debo ser su punto de apoyo»_ **meditó Gohan viendo orgulloso a su madre sin decir ninguna otra cosa más.

* * *

_-_ Es una época muy especial para todo el mundo... hay paz, y todos dan gracias al héroe de la Tierra... el Gran Mister Satan, nos salvó del villano Cell, es el mejor, es único, es fantástico..._-_ _(Ni yo misma me lo creo)_

_-_ Es un grandísimo idiota_-_ gritó Milk furiosa por los reportes a diario sobre cada actividad realizada por el famoso personaje. Gohan escribía silenciosamente en su escritorio... era muy dura la herida que los dos tenían que cerrar y sinceramente ni los periódicos locales, ni la televisión y mucho menos la radio ayudaban a asimilar bien los hechos.

De pronto nuevamente Milk se tranquilizó, Gohan se incorporó a su estudio con más atención que hace unos minutos... ultimamente su madre debería tener unos ataques de ira pero se ha ido controlando, es increíble ese cambio tan radical que ella ha dado.

_-_ Alguno de ustedes debería ir a taparle la boca de un solo puñete_-_ gruñó mientras apagaba la televisión y botaba los periódicos a la basura.

**_«Bueno, tampoco debería esperar que se haya dominado tanto» _**meditó Gohan sonriendo al momento que sacaba los cálculos de unas ecuaciones trigonométricas.

Han transcurrido apenas 8 semanas desde ese _día _como solía decirle Milk... mezclaba la indiferencia con la nostalgia, y el estar a cargo de la crianza de su hijo la había ayudado a mantener la mente ocupada... aunque también algo le pasaba, Gohan no es ningún tonto y desde hace unos días la ha notado algo débil, como si repentinamente fuera a caerse o desmayarse, o en otras ocasiones no ha querido comer, y se retira temprano a su alcoba... **_«tal vez esté muy cansada por ser ahora mi madre y padre a la vez... debe ser muy difícil para ella» _**

Por otro lado los estudios del chico no podían ir mejor, hasta quería hacer una pequeña expedición para estudiar más detalladamente algunos grupos de animales... y en el fondo quería sacar a su madre de la casa para que despejase la mente un poco.

_-_ Bien, cuídate, y come como es debido, no descuides tus estudios y no demores más de tres días en volver_-_ expresó Milk cuando Gohan le habló sobre su expedición.

**_-_ ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué!_-_ **exclamó Gohan casi cayéndose del asiento.

_-_ ¿Estás bien, hijo?_-_ pregunta Milk tratando de ayudarlo a incorporarse pero todo le dio vueltas a su alrededor y optó por alejarse sutilmente, Gohan se percató de este hecho.

_-_ Estoy bien, mamá... es que también pensaba... yo quería... _-_ explicaba Gohan mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con el lápiz entre sus dedos.

_-_ Bueno, entonces que Piccolo vaya contigo, los dos sabrán cuidarse_-_ aceptó Milk y el lápiz que Gohan tenía se rompió de la impresión que se llevó.

**_«¿Qué le pasará a mi mamá?»_ **se preguntó Gohan ahora sí asustado por la repentina actitud.

_-_ Y no te creas que será de todos los días, necesitas aprender también práctica y si me dices que estudiarás entonces te creo_-_ aseguró Milk sabiendo en el fondo que Piccolo lo ayudaría mucho en esta etapa de depresión.

Gohan sonrió suavemente **_«Esta sí es mi mamá»_**_-_ Bien, entonces me iré mañana por la mañana_-_ expresó esperando alguna negativa pero Milk demostró su aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza.

**_«Mañana será un gran día, tengo 3 días para saberlo definitivamente, perdóname hijo por no hacerte partícipe de este plan»_ **meditó Milk al ir a despedirse con un beso en la frente de su joven Gohan que dormía plácidamente.

* * *

_-_ Bien, mamá, ya me voy_-_ expresó Gohan llevando una maleta con cuadernos, lápices, borrador, apuntes, regla, libros acerca de animales, y por supuesto su ropa de entrenamiento, su ropa de dormir, su cepillo... y mil una cosas que Milk le había arreglado la noche anterior.

Un momento... ¿ropa de entrenamiento? Ahora sí que esto estaba sumamente extraño.

_-_ Cuídate, hijo_-_ finalizó Milk sin querer dar explicaciones acerca de la ropa.

_-_ ¿Estarás bien?_-_ preguntó Gohan algo dudoso en partir.

_-_ Claro que sí_-_ aseguró Milk acariciándole el cabello.

_-_ Bien, volveré dentro de 3 días_-_ finalizó Gohan mientras se perdía por el horizonte.

_-_ Tres días_-_ repitió Milk teniendo entre sus manos un aparato que comenzó a sonar, al activar cierto botón un mapa se dibujó en la pantalla y un punto clave marcaba un lugar algo distanciado en dirección contraria en la que se alejó su hijo.

* * *

_-_ ¿Cómo es que se las aguantaban? o será que no debí esforzarme demasiado. Ningún esfuerzo es en vano con tal de escucharlo directamente_-_ se dijo Milk teniendo frente a sí 7 hermosas y relucientes esferas del dragón... era la noche del segundo día y al amanecer Gohan volvería y ella no quería que su hijo se enterara de su hazaña.

Milk repasó momentáneamente todo lo que le ocurrió, debió hablar con Dendé para que tratara con fuerzas sobrehumanas reactivar las esferas del dragón debido a que las usaron para desactivar las bombas de los gemelos androides, el pequeño dios namekusiano no se pudo negar ante la petición que le hacía la esposa del salvador de su planeta, la madre de su amigo y sobre todo una mujer que notablemente estaba atormentada.

Después la búsqueda de las esferas no fue tan fácil como ella creyó, su suerte es que nadie se interpuso en su camino, al menos no nadie al estilo Patrulla Roja o Pilaf, que este último aunque no le hubiese hecho daño si la retrasaría.

Existieron, lógicamente, personas con deseos de hacerse millonarios, pero Milk trató sobre todos los medios no utilizar la fuerza física, no porque no pudiera, sino que no debe

**_«Aunque la que más me costó fue encontrar la de 4 estrellas... la que te pertenece, Goku» _**meditó Milk sonriente mientras recordaba que un grupo de aldeanos de un pueblo sumamente pequeño y poco conocido se la obsequió, de pronto Milk recordó su principal objetivo e invocó al dragón.

_-_ Sal de ahí, dragón y cumple mi deseo_-_ exclamó Milk totalmente tranquila aunque al ver el brillo de las esferas y la sombra del imponente dragon se sintió sumamente emocionada.

_-_ Aquel que ha reunido las esferas del dragón le he de cumplir 2 deseos_-_ aseguró Shen Lon al salir.

_-_ Sólo quiero uno, después te puedes marchar_-_ aseguró Milk algo nerviosa y respiró profundo para no caer de la emoción.

_-_ Quiero que revivas a mi esposo_-_ pidió Milk temblando de la ansias.

_-_ Ese deseo me lo han pedido anteriormente, y no lo cumplí por dos motivos: uno es que ya lo he revivido anteriormente, y segundo la persona misma se ha negado_-_ respondió el dragón.

**_«Necesitaba oírlo nuevamente... él mismo se negó... pero... ¿por qué?»_ ** meditó Milk apretando los puños del coraje y de la confusión que todo esto le provocó **_«¿Por qué lo hiciste? » _**

_-_ Entonces... ¿puedes hacerlo venir aunque sea por esta noche? necesito hablar con él_-_ expresó Milk con la voz a punto de quebrársele y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría

_-_ Veré si él desea_-_ comentó el dragón ante el asombro de Milk

**_«¿Si él desea?»_ **Estas tres palabras la hicieron repentinamente reaccionar **_«Si él hubiese querido hablar conmigo ya hallaría el modo... pero él no quiere ser revivido, no quiere hablar conmigo... pero él... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?» _ **meditó Milk y de pronto una decepción inmensa la inundó totalmente

_-_ Ya no deseo nada, dragón, puedes irte_-_ aseguró Milk volteándose y dispuesta a marcharse... se desligó tanto de todo lo que le rodeaba que no alcanzó a entender lo que finalmente dijo el dragón antes de separar las esferas y dispersarse por toda la Tierra.

_-_ ¡Qué estúpida he sido!_-_ se dijo Milk sacando un vehículo de la cápsula # 8.

_-_ ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que te afectó tanto para que arriesgues tu vida en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón? Sabes bien que esa búsqueda está llena de peligros_-_ comentó una voz a sus espaldas mientras suavemente la retenía desde el brazo.

**_-_ ¿Qué me ocurre a mí? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre a ti?**_-_ gritó Milk furiosa reconociendo inmediatamente la voz, ella volteó con intenciones de seguirlo regañando pero al verlo no pudo evitar que se le escapen las lágrimas.

_-_ Gomen kudasai Milk, sé que debí hablar contigo, pero es lo que justamente quería evitar... verte así_-_ aseguró Goku acercándose suavemente.

_-_ No entiendes..._-_ susurró Milk angustiada deslizando su mano por la suave mejilla de su esposo.

_-_ No entiendo_-_ repitió Goku tomándola de las manos.

_-_ ¿Por qué te negaste a ser revivido?_-_ preguntó Milk soltándosele y volteando.

_-_ Milk, todos en esta vida tenemos un ciclo, yo siento que el mío llegó al ver a nuestro hijo más fuerte que yo, además... estoy bien en el otro mundo... he entrenado como no tienes idea_-_ respondió Goku con un entusiasmo increíble.

**_«Lo sabía... entrenamiento»_ ** pensó Milk haciendo una mueca de coraje y de pronto se toca suavemente el vientre logrando apaciguarse, entonces voltea viéndolo fijamente.

**_-_ Escúchame bien, Goku, ¡¡¡NO puedes dejarme ahora, yo estoy em..._-_ ** Milk calló repentinamente viendo en esa mirada llena de felicidad por haberle contado de su entrenamiento. Tenía tiempo que no observaba esos ojos azabaches brillando de emoción

La mirada de felicidad de Goku cambió por una de intriga, esperaba pasivo a que ella termine su frase. Milk pensó en muchas cosas en ese instante.

_-_ Tú estás... _-_ expresó Goku dando la pauta para que ella continúe y suavemente le coge las mejillas para verla a los ojos.

_-_ Enamorada... yo estoy enamorada de ti_-_ susurró Milk en el instante en que la respiración comenzó a ser profunda y su voz lentamente se apagaba por las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

_-_ Milk..._-_ susurró suavemente Goku secándole las lágrimas.

_-_ Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo con una locura, debes irte_-_ aseguró Milk tratando de incorporar su afectada voz.

_-_ Milk... yo ya estoy muerto... entiende que no puedes amarme_-_ respondió Goku.

_-_ ¿Cuando mueres dejas de amar a las personas?_-_ pregunta Milk creyendo comprender el motivo por el cual él no quiso revivir.

_-_ No, Milk, yo te sigo amando, también a nuestro hijo, les prometí que siempre estaría con ustedes a pesar de que ya pertenecemos a mundos diferentes_-_ expresó Goku percatándose de sus ideas.

_-_ Entonces, ¿cómo puedes pedirme tú, estando muerto y dices seguir amándome, que deje de amarte estando yo viva?_-_ preguntó Milk casi como regañándolo.

_-_ Bueno... es cierto que estoy muerto, pero es porque estás viva quiero que seas feliz... he sentido tu tristeza y he percibido la mayor parte de las cosas que piensas... no es por ti que yo no quise volver, te lo aseguro_-_ respondió Goku como tratando de calmarla.

Milk sonrió suavemente al oírlo dando explicaciones. De pronto un mareo le llegó y ella, para disimularlo, se sienta en el césped.

_-_ ¿De qué son esos mareos que constantemente te dan?_-_ preguntó Goku sentándose junto a ella.

Realmente Goku no es tan bobo como aparenta ser, por el contrario es muy observador.

_-_ Es que... estoy cansada_-_ respondió dulcemente Milk mirando a la nada. Goku se percató de la soledad que ella estaba experimentando, no sospechaba el daño que le hizo al no querer volver a la vida. Y realmente en el otro mundo se sentía muy extraño, si no fuera por los entrenamientos que le ocupan la mente.

De pronto Goku saca una piedra redonda y se la entrega en sus manos.

_-_ Antes de que se convierta en piedra vi que era la esfera de 4 estrellas; se iba rumbo al mar y decidí detenerla para entregártela, tú sabes lo especial que es para mí_-_ expresó Goku y Milk trató de aguantar las lágrimas.

_-_ Te extraño... para discutir, para hablar, para que me regañes... extraño tus abrazos, tus comidas... te extraño, amor_-_ confesó finalmente Goku abrazándola, Milk deposita la esfera junto a ellos.

_-_ Mi Goku..._-_ musitó Milk recostándose en su pecho **_«Si supieras, mi amor» _** suspiró dentro de ella.

_-_ Descansa, Milk, lo necesitas_-_ pidió Goku soltándole y acariciándole el cabello azabache. Lo seguía teniendo largo y hermoso, y rara vez él la veía con su cabello suelto.

_-_ Si duermo, te vas... y no quiero..._-_ respondió Milk pero Goku no la dejó levantarse.

_-_ Antes de irme te despertaré, lo prometo_-_ susurró Goku y le acariciaba suavemente los brazos para darle un poco de abrigo, pues corría un viento helado en esos momentos.

Milk se sintió protegida, tranquila como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, estaba feliz de ver a su Goku tan entusiasmado, aunque no estuviera junto a ella... pero eso ya no le importaba, aunque le disgustó cuando Goku le dijo que no debería amarlo, ¿cómo iba a dejar de amarlo? cuando tenían fuertes lazos que los unían... si ella hablaba todo lo que le quería decir tal vez él reconsidere la decisión de volver a su lado, pero estaría entorpeciendo su mayor anhelo **_«ser más fuerte» _ **meditó ella... **_«si él quiere volver quiero que sea por sus propios medios... no debo obligarlo» _**

Milk, sin darse cuenta, posa una de sus manos en su vientre, mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo el aroma de su ropa... tan fresca, tenía su olor especial, reconfortante.

Goku seguía sobándole los brazos y se desliza a través de ellos hasta llegar a las manos de Milk, sin diferencia alguna le acaricia el vientre, Milk sonríe nerviosamente, e hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, Goku abraza suavemente su cintura y posa su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

_-_ Parece que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no siento ni la batalla ni los golpes ni el entrenamiento... parece que siempre he estado aquí contigo, como la última vez... como hace 2 meses y..._-_ Goku comenzó recordar _-_ Y... 5 días_-_ agregó Goku.

_-_ Dos meses y cinco días_-_ repitió suavemente Milk pasando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su amor y se ruboriza ligeramente, Goku se separa suavemente de ella contemplando su rostro _-_ ¿Tienes frío, Milk?_-_ pregunta volviendo a tomarla de las manos.

_-_ No, porque tu espalda es muy reconfortante_-_ contesta ella sonriendo y recostándose nuevamente en el pecho de su esposo.

_-_ Ahora lo comprendo_-_ aceptó Goku volviendo a acariciarle los brazos, era él quien le brindaba ese calor que nadie más podría darle y esas mismas palabras ella se las dijo cuando estaban buscando la forma de apagar el fuego del castillo de Ox Satan después del 3er torneo de artes marciales el cual Goku ganó.

Muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de Goku al tenerla dormida profundamente en sus brazos.

_-_ Te amo, Milk, eres lo que más extraño, nunca me alejaré de ti, pero... por favor, perdóname... como siempre lo haces_-_ dijo Goku suavemente procurando no despertarla.

* * *

Ya casi amanecía en esa montaña, Goku le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla cálida, su piel era suave y tersa, disfrutaba mucho de ese momento, pues ya tenía que partir.

_-_ Milk, amor, despierta por favor_-_ dijo Goku tratando de hablar lo más notable posible, pues esa despedida sería la más difícil y sentía que la voz se le iba a quebrar.

_-_ Ya debes partir_-_ fueron sus primeras palabras abriendo los ojos y levantándose respirando el aire puro que los estaba envolviendo.

_-_ Sí, ya está amaneciendo_-_ agregó Goku y se coloca frente a ella viéndola a los ojos negros de ella que le decían que estaba resignada a que ya lo perdió y sólo necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios que el amor entre ellos aún existía.

El sol daba señas de que pronto aparecería y con él Goku se iría desvaneciendo, así que, sin duda alguna Milk lo abraza por última vez.

_-_ Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo, y de allí nada me separará de ti_-_ aseguró Goku mientras le cogía suavemente las mejillas quitándole unos cabellos que cubrían su cara y vuelve a ver sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

_-_ Lo sé, confío en ti_-_ respondió Milk **_«Confiamos en ti» _**

Goku se acerca a sus labios para besarlos tiernamente, fue un beso corto y muy amoroso... el que le debía el día que se vieron por última vez cuando él le esquivó su pregunta acerca de que si Gohan pelearía o no.

La mira a sus ojos, ¿estaba permitido que él la bese perteneciendo ya al otro mundo? ¡Qué rayos! No le importaba y vuelve a besarla por más tiempo mientras el sol estaba apareciendo por el horizonte.

_-_ Ai shiteru_-_ musitó Milk al separar sus labios y Goku le acaricia suavemente la mejilla mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

_-_ Ai shiteru mo_-_ finalizó Goku antes de que el viento que corría se lo llevara hasta el más allá.

Milk contemplaba el amanecer, los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día **_«He cumplido» _** Milk se soba suavemente el vientre.

Gohan, que siempre estuvo allí, se acerca silenciosamente hacia su madre; era imposible que el muchacho no hubiese sentido el poder del dragón, y pensando que se trataría de algún villano decidió averiguar quien había invocado al dragón. Su sorpresa fue el ver a su padre conversando con su madre... ¡Cuántas ganas tuvo de abrazarlo! pero supo aceptar que ese no era el momento de _padre e hijo_ sino el momento de _sus padres._ Todo esto que meditaba lo hizo sonreír mientras seguía acercándose, cada paso que daba lo hacía muy delicadamente, como no queriendo hacer notoria su presencia aunque estaba totalmente seguro que ella ya lo había visto.

_-_ Perdóname por haberte dejado sin padre, pero no es bueno obligarlo a esta responsabilidad... él es muy feliz entrenando, no puedo atarlo a mí... no podemos atarlo a nosotros_-_ dijo Milk sin voltear mientras seguía tocando su vientre.

_-_ Mamá_-_ musitó débilmente Gohan como teniendo miedo a romper ese instante.

**_-_ ¡¡¡¿Gohan! ¿Qué haces aquí?_-_ **preguntó Milk algo asustada percatándose de su presencia al voltear.

**_«No me estaba hablando, entonces ¿a quién le decía... ?»_ ** Gohan no podía responderse hasta que se percató de que su madre se tocaba el vientre, los desmayos, las pocas ganas de comer, las náuseas que solían darle, el cansancio... ella estaba... **_«Embarazada, era lo que debió decir y sin embargo cambió la palabra por enamorada» _** Todo se aclaró en la mente del adolescente que corrió a abrazarla.

_-_ ¿Cómo llegaste?_-_ preguntó Milk sobándole la cabeza.

_-_ Sentí la presencia del dragón, no sabía quien era, después estaba el ki de mi papá_-_ contestó Gohan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-_ Lamento no habértelo dicho, no llores más, ¿tanto deseabas volver a ver a tu padre?_-_ preguntó Milk abrazándolo.

_-_ No es eso, mamá... estás embarazada... ¿verdad?_-_ expresó directamente Gohan.

_-_ S.. sí_-_ dijo Milk algo dudosa en contestar.

**_« Y sin embargo no se lo dijo, ¿qué hubiera pensado papá?»_ **meditó Gohan muy serio.

_-_ ¿Estás molesto por haberlo ocultado?_-_ preguntó Milk notando su profundo pensar.

_-_ No, mamá, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, cuidaré de ti y de quien llevas adentro_-_ respondió Gohan sonriendo inmediatamente y secando sus lágrimas coge la esfera convertida en piedra, mira a su madre y queda suspendido en la nada unos instantes, luego nuevamente sonríe.

_-_ Vamos a casa, hijo_-_ pidió sutilmente Milk y ambos ingresaron al vehículo # 8.

**_«Mamá, eres tan noble»_ **se dijo Gohan viéndola fijamente por unos instantes.

_-_ Espero que hayas estudiado como es debido_-_ expresó Milk en un tono algo serio y viéndolo también. Gohan sonríe divertido al ver a su madre de siempre.

_-_ Sí, mi investigación ha concluido y se puedo decir que sé más ahora, verás, estuve en el bosque de la sección noreste con el Sr. Piccolo quien me ayudó a ingresar por una cueva donde estaban los famosos gusanos fabrica seda, son muy laboriosos en su trabajo y entonces..._-_

La voz de Gohan explicando todo a su madre se perdía por el horizonte conforme el auto iba avanzando rumbo a la Montaña Paoz.

* * *

**_« No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Goku hubiese vuelto a ella»_ **se preguntaba Kaio Sama observando todo desde el otro mundo mientras que Goku se colocaba en los brazos y en las piernas pesas de 400 kilos cada una.

_-_ Bien, es hora de empezar_-_ afirmó Goku sumamente entusiasmado.

_-_ Oye, Goku, hay algo que debes saber_-_ afirmó Kaio volteando a ver a su discípulo entonces recuerda el entusiasmo del hombre por hacerse cada vez más fuerte...entusiasmo que fue cortado por la espera impaciente de su discípulo.

_-_ ¿Qué ocurre, Kaio?_-_ preguntó Goku e iba a quitarse las pesas.

_-_ Nada, es que desde mañana aumentaremos 100 kilos más en cada una de las pesas_-_ aseguró Kaio_-_Sama y después de hablar entre dientes uno de tus típicos chistes empezó a reír solo **_«No es mi obligación decírselo»_**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Esta historia es la primera parte de una pequeña trilogía de como es que Goku se enteró de que tuvo un hijo... porque a mí no me convence el cuento de que en el otro mundo Kaio le haya dicho _-_ Felicidades, ya eres papá nuevamente_-_ Y Goku le haya respondido _-_ Ah! Sí, gracias por decírmelo... Milk no me dijo nada!_-_ y por parte de Milk no tuvo oportunidad de enterarse... creo yo porque sino seguro que se quedaba... Ah! por cierto ¿algo cursi la despedida? no lo sé, es que en la serie no pasan este tipo de escenas y no sé como sería Goku para tratar a Milk cuando ellos están solos, pero supongo que esta despedida debe ser muy nostálgica... Al menos es lo que creo en lo personal... Akira no es nada romántico... no debería serlo en este tipo de series ¿o sí?

Bueno, me había olvidado de incluir esto en Dragon Ball Z... Goku, Milk, Gohan, el namekusiano verde (Piccolo), Ox Satan Kaio Sama (por estos dos último con gusto lo afirmo) No me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama... Vaya que hizo de esto una larga serie, pero considero que le faltó este detalle sobre **_Goten_** (quien super lindo pero tampoco me pertenece)


	2. Una verdad de 4 años

**UNA VERDAD DE 4 AÑOS**

**_Fanfictions_ **

**por: bulmilk**

* * *

_-_Vamos, levántense todos, el desayuno está listo_-_ gritó Milk desde abajo.

_-_Qué bien, muero de hambre_-_ gritó un chiquillo levantándose bruscamente de su cama y corre a lavarse la cara y secarse para después salir con mayor velocidad rumbo al comedor.

**_«¡Qué energías tiene!»_ **se dijo Gohan quien apenas se sentaba en la cama cuando ya su hermanito había salido disparado a comer, y después su estómago le pedía la misma prisa.

_-_Bien, es todo _-_ recalcó Milk sentándose viendo a su pequeño listo para comer y de pronto se percata que falta alguien.

_-_Gohan, apúrate, te estamos esperando_-_ grita el pequeño antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo.

_-_Ya voy, estoy terminando de alistarse, solo un minuto más_-_ pidió Gohan algo ronco, es que estaba empezando a cambiarle la voz.

* * *

_-_Minna oichikata_-_ (Todo está delicioso) aseguró el chiquillo al ir ya por el cuarto plato de comida.

_-_Sí, mamá, está exquisito_-_ agregó Gohan que también le llevaba competencia.

_-_Da gusto verlos comer así_-_ dijo Milk sirviendo más jugo para sus hijos.

Todo estaba tranquilo, como desde hace aproximadamente unos 4 años y 7 meses... nada podía perturbarlos hasta que...

_-_¿Mi papá comía tanto como nosotros?_-_ preguntó inesperadamente el chiquillo.

_-_Ah... sí, realmente es de él quien ustedes sacaron esa forma de comer_-_ aseguró Milk.

**_«Quisiera haberlo conocido»_ **meditó un poco nostálgico pero sin dejar de seguir comiendo.

Hace unos días él cumplió 4 años, y como tenía más conciencia que antes hacía muchas preguntas acerca de su familia.

Conocía al abuelo Ox, a su mamá, a su hermano mayor a quien admiraba enormemente, tenía un amigo que era un año mayor que él, Trunks, quien tenía también mamá pero no hermano.

**_«Y él tiene a alguien a quien llama papá»_ **meditó esa mañana al recordar a Vegeta de brazos cruzados, fastidiado de estar en esa casa acompañando a Bulma y a Trunks en el cumpleaños # 4

* * *

El chiquillo, después de desayunar, se dirigió a su habitación y se contempla fijamente en el espejo... de pronto recuerda algo y corre a la habitación de su mamá de donde se lleva la foto de la boda de ella, vuelve a su cuarto y mirando repetidamente la foto y el espejo trataba de imaginarse el carácter de su padre... eran iguales físicamente.

**_«¿Cómo será tener un papá? Trunks tiene a su papá y siempre dice que él es el más fuerte del mundo, pero mi hermano también es muy fuerte... Gohan conoció a mi papá... mi mamá tiene a su papá que es mi abuelo...-_** el niño vuelve a contemplar la foto **_-¿Y él, ¿Será fuerte? ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?»_**

Gohan se alistaba para partir rumbo a las montañas a aprovechar la mañana que su mamá le dio de descanso antes de volver a los estudios, ingresa a la habitación y se percata de que su hermanito miraba la foto y se miraba atentamente en el espejo.

**_«Parece que ahora tuvo más conciencia al oír a Trunks llamando a su papá y le ha entrado curiosidad»_**meditó Gohan e ingresa tranquilamente.

_-_Hermano... mi papá... ¿era fuerte como el papá de Trunks?_-_ preguntó el niño sintiendo a Gohan.

_-_Sí, nuestro padre era muy fuerte, vencía a los villanos que nos atacaban_-_ respondió Gohan.

_-_Hubiera querido conocerlo_-_ musitó el chiquillo a punto de escapársele unas lágrimas pero se seca la cara y va a dejar la foto en su sitio.

**_«A él también le hubiese gustado conocerte»_ **se dijo Gohan al verlo partir.

* * *

Ya en las montañas Gohan sintió ciertas ganas de ponerse a entrenar, y comenzó a dar golpes al aire... pero... ¡Rayos, estaba fuera de total entrenamiento!

_-_Debería ponerme a entrenar más, quizá si le pido a mi mamá tiempo extra... _-_ pero Gohan sonrió dentro de sí mismo _-_Es cierto que ha cambiado pero jamás me dejaría que entrenara y dejara los libros por una temporada _-_

* * *

Por otra parte un grupo de jóvenes hombres y armados comenzaba su búsqueda especial, ya tenían 6 hermosas esferas relucientes y sólo les faltaba la que detectaban en una casa muy remota a la civilización.

* * *

_-_Bueno, ya todo está arreglado y ordenado, realmente mis hijos no han desarmado la casa hoy_-_ aseguró Milk terminando de acomodar los platos del desayuno.

_-_Gohan, se fue a las montañas... no tengo con quien jugar, tal vez debería ir a la casa de Trunks_-_ se dijo el niño pasando por la sala de su casa cuando se percata que esa extraña esfera con la que no lo dejaban jugar brillaba, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que veía ese fenómeno.

**_-_¡¡¡MAMA!_-_** gritó sin duda alguna el muchacho porque ese brillo no cesaba.

_-_¿Qué te ocurre?_-_ preguntó Milk corriendo a ver que era lo que lo perturbaba y el niño, apenas la vio, se lanzó a sus brazos sumamente nervioso.

**_-_La esfera, brilla, bota una luz y esas estrellas también botan luz pero roja_-_** recalcó el pequeño más tembloroso sin percatarse que eso ya no ocurría.

_-_Pero... _-_ expresó Milk viendo al objeto _-_Yo la veo igual que siempre_-_

_-_Mamá, es verdad_-_ reclamó el chiquillo sin entender como es que dejó de lanzar su resplandor.

_-_Tranquilo, hijo, nada malo ocurrirá_-_ respondió dulcemente Milk y después lo mira algo desafiante _-_¿Quieres entrenar para que olvides esto?_-_ pregunta mientras lo depositaba en el piso

**_-_¡¡¡Sí!_-_ **gritó emocionado y salió corriendo de la casa.

_-_Tiene el mismo entusiasmo que mi Goku_-_ se dijo Milk sonriendo mientras salía detrás de su hijo.

_-_Prepárate, mamá, porque en esta ocasión ya verás que sí te venceré_-_ aseguró el pequeño mientras levantaba su guardia.

_-_Ya veremos_-_ respondió Milk comenzando a lanzarle suaves ataques, que conforme su hijo los esquivaba aumentaba la velocidad.

* * *

_-_Realmente estoy fuera de forma, si el Sr. Piccolo me viera se decepcionaría de mí..._-_ se dijo Gohan cayendo sumamente agitado al pasto y queda contemplando el cielo despejado y azul**_«Si mi papá me viera así se decepcionaría de mí»_ **meditó más profundo y recordó el gran apoyo que él le dio para destruir a Cell con un Gran Kame Hame Ha, es como si parte de la energía de Goku hubiese estado allí aunque Gohan nunca podría asegurarlo y sabía perfectamente que su papá nunca le confesaría si él estuvo o no en ese momento.

Entonces vinieron a interrumpir sus pensamientos la presencia maligna de 6 individuos que se dirigían a su casa **_«¿__Quiénes rayos son? ¿Qué buscan?»_ **se preguntó molesto y se dirige volando a su casa.

* * *

_-_Debe estar por aquí_-_ recalcó el líder del grupo.

_-_Sí, y después de terminar de reunir las esferas del dragón podremos salir de estos inútiles cuerpos_-_ aseguró otro de ellos cuando son interrumpidos por la presencia del adolescente que no permitiría que sigan su camino.

_-_¿Qué es lo que buscan en mi casa?_-_ reclamó Gohan sumamente molesto.

_-_No fastidies, chiquillo insolente_-_ respondió el líder y se lo queda viendo fijamente y en su mente le quita algunos años _-_¡Qué sorpresa! eres el endemoniado chico que me mandó al limbo hace mucho tiempo, y eso sin la ayuda del inútil de tu padre_-_ reclamó el hombre.

Gohan se concentró para recordar el ki de ese individuo que parecía que lo conocía perfectamente.

**_-_¡¡¡Garlic Jr.!_-_** exclamó asustado **_«Rayos, este idiota tuvo que venir en el momento en que no estoy apto para luchar»_**

_-_Bravo, felicidades, ten tu premio_-_ aseguró el otro y en un rápido movimiento le da una fuerte patada a Gohan en el estómago haciendo que se doble sobre sí mismo.

_-_Has crecido pero tus reflejos están oxidados_-_ observó el enemigo y dio la orden para que sus cinco acompañantes lo maten.

Gohan levantó su guardia inmediatamente, era cierto que estaba oxidado, pero era obvio que Garlic Jr. dudaba del último incremento de sus poderes.

Los cinco guerreros atacaron simultáneamente al principio dándole una gran paliza a Gohan que resistía esos enormes ataques... patadas en el estómago, golpes en la cara le llovían sin cesar, y cuando lo creyeron acabado lo dejaron tumbado en el piso.

_-_Pensé que sería más divertido_-_ fanfarroneó el tercer del grupo mientras con los demás se alejaban.

_-_¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer? ¡Qué decepción!_-_ aseguró Gohan sonriente levantándose sin daño alguno.

_-_Maldito_-_ reclamó otro de los integrantes y comenzó a atacarlo pero esta vez Gohan esquivaba hábilmente sus golpes y en cambio le devolvió todos los que había recibido con creces.

Una vez que el hombre cayó al piso inconsciente totalmente continuó sin esperar con los otros 4 a quienes les estaba dando una descomunal paliza, sin que sus contrincantes pudieran hacer algo para defenderse de los rápidos ataques de su joven rival. Gohan ya antes había acabado con 7 Cell Jrs. así que sí podía desbaratar a esos 4 _-_insignificantes seres_-_

Cuando al final todos cayeron desplomados al piso Garlic, que solo había estado observando, sonrió satisfactoriamente.

_-_Bravo, has mejorado_-_ aplaudió sarcásticamente.

_-_Y eso que estoy algo oxidado_-_ respondió Gohan aumentando su ki.

_-_Pues yo no me la he pasado descansando tranquilamente, después de las dos humillaciones que me has hecho, solo tengo un propósito, matarte lentamente_-_ reclamó Garlic Jr. y comenzó su ataque, Gohan tuvo que utilizar más velocidad y fuerza para retener los golpes, Garlic no mentía y nunca fue un oponente fácil... y sus ojos no dejaban de brillar por la sed de venganza que sentía...

Gohan se transformó en SSJ, aumentó su velocidad y fuerza pero para su asombro apenas igualó sus poderes con los de Garlic, quien reía fuertemente.

_-_A pesar de haber cambiado extrañamente tu apariencia tu fuerza no se compara a la mía_-_ observó Garlic totalmente fascinado al darle los golpes.

_-_Soy un súper saiyajin y te derrotaré... desgraciado_-_ aseguró Gohan respondiendo a los ataques.

_-_No me importa esas estupideces que hablas... siempre quise que llegara este momento, ahora sufre, imbécil_-_ finalizó Garlic aumentando sus poderes y lo pateó tan fuerte en el estómago mandándolo a estrellar contra una gigantesca roca que se encontraba allí. Gohan terminó empotrado en la estructura. Garlic se acercó y lo cacheteó hasta que Gohan le escupió sangre y perdió su nivel SSJ, no era posible que en tan solo unos intantes lo haya derrotado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar al segundo nivel.

_-_N... no... no me.. derrotarás_-_ gimió levemente Gohan tratando de incorporarse.

_-_¡Eres un imbécil! Ahora iré a buscar al inútil de tu padre para darle su merecido_-_ fanfarroneó Garlic yendo rumbo a la casa de Goku sin saber que era totalmente imposible que Goku los salvara en esta ocasión.

_«Solo están mi madre y mi hermano... pero... ya no puedo más»_ meditó Gohan débilmente cayendo de la roca y apoyando sus manos contra el suelo terminó jadeando, escupiendo sangre y finalmente se desmayó.

* * *

Milk seguía con el entrenamiento de su hijo cuando de pronto tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

_-_Gohan_-_ dijo deteniendo su ataque que fue aprovechado por su hijo para de un golpe lanzarla contra un árbol.

**_-_¡¡¡Mamá! Lo lamento, creí que estabas atenta, perdóname_-_** gritó su hijo corriendo a ayudarla.

_-_No, hijo, tranquilo, era yo quien estaba distraída_-_ aseguró Milk levantándose.

* * *

Mientras Garlic Jr. se dirigía hacia la casa de Gohan alguien más detuvo su camino.

_-_Detente allí, maldito, sé lo que le hiciste a Gohan y no te lo perdonaré_-_ reclamó una voz.

_-_Pero Piccolo, qué sorpresa verte_-_ aseguró Garlic volteando a verlo aunque sintió algo extraño.

_-_Gohan no utilizó todo su poder, de haber sido así te hubiese hecho papilla_-_ aseguró el otro.

_-_¿Kamisama? ¿Cómo es posible?_-_ preguntó Garlic Jr. sintiendo ambas presencias en una sola.

_-_Eres un idiota, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones_-_ aseguró Piccolo rumbo a atacarlo, Garlic comprobó la fuerza que el actual semidios poseía.

**_«Deben haberse fusionado o algo así, es una fuerza impresionante»_ **meditó Garlic mientras esquivaba sus ataques y sonrió maliciosamente **_«Pero no me detendrá»_**

Entonces Garlic comenzó a darle una paliza más fuerte de la que le brindó a Gohan pero a Piccolo le dejó unas cuantas costillas rotas. Aún así volvió a arremeter lanzando energías de sus manos.

Piccolo no era contrincante para él, lo sabía pero al menos buscaba la forma de entretenerlo hasta que Dendé llegue a donde Gohan y lo cure.

* * *

Milk seguía preocupada por su hijo, y dejó el entrenamiento a medias, mientras que el pequeño fue adentro para tomar jugo y picar algo para comer... es que... le dió mucha hambre (y eso que no hace mucho había acabado de desayunar)

Desgraciadamente Piccolo no pudo detener a Garlic Jr. y quedó en peor estado en el que estaba Gohan, y sin más interrupciones Garlic llegó a la casa de Goku en donde estaba Milk a la entrada de la puerta como esperando su llegada.

_-_Otra vez esta fastidiosa mujer, la historia vuelve a repetirse_-_ se dijo Garlic Jr.

Milk se percató de que a ese hombre nunca lo había visto antes, y se extrañó porque se acercaba muy confiado, ya estando a pocos metros de distancia el sujeto comenzó a brillar y salió de él Garlic Jr.

**_«Es él»_ **Milk recordó al monstruo que la atacó cuando Gohan era un niño, como de la edad de su pequeño hijo de ahora.

_-_Bien, nos volvemos a ver; así que, maldita, dame la esfera del dragón y me largaré de aquí, si no lo haces te juro que esta vez no te dejaré viva_-_ respondió Garlic Jr. a la mirada amenazadora de Milk.

_-_Estás loco_-_ respondió fríamente Milk.

_-_Bien, supongo que quieres reunirte con el idiota de tu hijo, porque a él lo derroté y sin problemas, no te preocupes que después de ti te mandaré a tu esposo y así la familia estará reunida en el más allá_-_ gritó Garlic Jr dispuesto a atacarla pero Milk trató de defenderse como pudo.

_-_Idiota, no me vencerás_-_ respondió Milk tratando de golpearlo.

Garlic se burlaba de ella no utilizando su verdadera velocidad pero se confió demasiado y en un determinado momento Milk logra darle una tremenda patada que lo lanza contra una pared destrozando la superficie de la misma.

Adentro el pequeño se asustó al oír el gran golpe que recibió su casa.

**_«Parece que un auto se chocó»_ **meditó mientras tenía en sus manos un vaso con jugo.

_-_Qué mujer para más impertinente, ahora verás_-_ reclamó Garlic Jr. y utilizando la cuarta parte de su fuerza comenzó a golpearla sin piedad y a lanzarle unos poderes impresionantes, dejándola muy malherida.

_-_Pagarás por esa patada_-_ respondió Garlic más agresivo con cada ataque.

**_«Gohan... mi hijo... si estuvieras aquí»_** Milk estaba casi a punto de desfallecer.

Garlic disfrutaba mucho ver la sangre de ella empezar a caer sobre el césped **_«Con esto y la muerte de su hijo el imbécil de Goku arderá del coraje»_ **Garlic seguía atacándola sin que Milk pudiera ya responder a sus golpes.

**_-_¡¡¡Deja a mi madre!_-_ **gritó Gohan totalmente restablecido y más furioso no dudó en ningún momento en transformarse en SSJ nivel 2

_-_Vaya, vaya, si es el otro idiota_-_ recalcó Garlic soltando a su víctima lanzándola contra la pared de su casa cayendo de la misma forma en que él antes lo había hecho.

**_«Otra vez ese ruido, tal vez algo malo está pasando»_ **pensó el niño al terminar de servirse otro vaso de jugo pero de pronto escuchó la voz de Gohan **_«Nada malo pasará, mi hermano y mi mamá están afuera»_** más tranquilo come inocentemente algunas frutas.

**_-_Me las pagarás_-_ **reclamó Gohan al ver como quedó su madre y se lanzó contra Garlic Jr. quien disfrutaba ver la ira en los ojos de su oponente.

_-_Esta vez es diferente, esta vez he vuelto más fuerte que ese poder que tienes_-_ aseguró Garlic Jr. sin faltar a la verdad y comenzó a darle una golpiza aunque tenía que admitir que _esta vez _le costó golpearlo hasta verlo nuevamente sangrando.

**_«No puede ser, ¿qué me está pasando?»_ **se repitió interiormente Gohan al no poder esquivar los golpes y no desquitarse de como dejaron a su madre.

_-_Reuniré las esferas del dragón para revivir a mi padre y juntos acabar con este maldito planeta, ya verán que finalmente la maldad gobernará_-_ aseguró Garlic Jr.

**_-_Maldición_-_** se quejó Gohan expulsando gran poder y comienza a golpearlo con toda la ira que tenía en ese lapso de tiempo, su furia se desató totalmente y logró destrozarle el cuerpo al desgraciado de Garlic, comenzó a lanzarle sus ataques de la mejor forma que pudo provocando que toda la casa tiemble de forma terrible.

* * *

**_«¿Qué es lo que ocurre allá afuera? ¿por qué tiembla así? Tal vez Gohan no puede contra lo malo que está afuera... pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?»_ **el chiquillo se levantó lentamente de la silla y cogiendo su vaso de jugo se dirigía despacio hasta la puerta pero algo lo detuvo... la esfera comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

_-_Esta vez mamá me creerá_-_ aseguró el niño cogiendo la brillante esfera y sale presuroso de la casa quedándose paralizado del espectáculo que observaba... su hermano estaba peleando contra un extraño y por más que lo golpeaba no lograba vencerlo.

El vaso que tenía entre sus manos lentamente se caía y el ruido de los cristales rotos hicieron desviar la atención de Gohan lo que aprovechó Garlic para comenzar a devolverle todos los golpes, Gohan vuelve a reaccionar y comienzan una pareja pelea de golpes y esquivadas.

**_-_¿Qué ocurre?_-_** gritó el chiquillo al ver las horribles heridas de su hermano cuando Garlic lo lanza contra él pero Gohan pudo detenerse a tiempo antes de aplastar a su hermanito.

Entonces Garlic se percata de que el pequeño tenía entre sus manos la esfera de 4 estrellas y de un solo golpe deja inconsciente a Gohan para finalmente tratar apoderarse de la última esfera que le faltaba.

_-_Ven aquí, dame lo que tienes en tus manos_-_ reclamó Garlic cuando de pronto una gran patada lo detiene, Garlic voltea a ver a su atacante y no puede quedar menos que asombrado.

**_-_Deja a mi hijo en paz_-_** reclamó Milk visiblemente cansada.

_-_Otro bicho más descendiente del imbécil de Goku_-_ reclama Garlic y lo mira fijamente **_«¡__Pero si se parecen tanto, como no me di cuenta!»_ **sonríe maliciosamente y le lanza un poder a Milk dejándola estrellada contra una roca.

**_-_¡¡¡NO! ¡¡¡MAMÁ!_-_** gritó incontrolablemente el niño y quiere lanzarse contra Garlic Jr. alzando una mano tratando de expulsar un ataque.

Garlic rió y desafiándolo se para frente a él para recibir el ataque teniendo como respuesta un gran poder golpeándolo y lanzándolo lejos del alcance del niño que asustado mira su mano sabiendo que él no hizo nada.

_-_¿Quién rayos es esa basura?_-_ pregunta una voz fría bajando desde el techo de la casa hasta el lugar de los hechos.

_-_Es... es... el papá de Trunks_-_ aseguró entre balbuceos el pequeño temblando de la incomprensión puesto que a pesar de su corta edad ya sabía que al papá de su amigo no le simpatizaba mucho la compañía de otras personas y mucho menos ayudar a alguien.

**_-_Grrr,** **mi nombre es Vegeta**_-_ gruñó el hombre volteando a ver al pequeño y se percata que la esfera del dragón brillaba constantemente, entonces vuelve su mirada al agresor y observa que en un zurrón ubicado a un costado de su cadera brillaba sin cesar.

_-_Maldito, ¿quién eres?_-_ reclamó Garlic Jr. asombrado por el inmenso poder que lo golpeó... Vegeta regresa su mirada hacia el hermano de Gohan.

_-_Escucha bien, enano, lárgate de aquí con esa esfera, por nada permitas que ese imbécil te la quite_-_ aseguró Vegeta.

_-_¿Qué tiene esta esfera?_-_ preguntó inocentemente el pequeño sin percatarse de la gravedad del asunto.

**_«Tiene el mismo cerebro del idiota de su padre»_ **dijo Vegeta para sí mismo así que decidió darle una lección relámpago _-_Si tienes 7 esferas igual a la que cargas en tus manos un dragón mágico saldrá y podrás pedirle lo que rayos se te venga en gana, ese monstruo que estaba atacando a tu familia quiere matarlos con tal de tener quien sabe qué demonios, así que ya **lárgate **con esa esfera y no permitas que te la quiten_-_ respondió Vegeta mientras se dirigía al otro agresor.

**_«Lo que mejor me parezca»_ **meditó el pequeño mientras se marchaba del lugar corriendo velozmente hacia el bosque.

El orgulloso guerrero se para frente a Garlic y se transforma en SSJ2

**_«Tiene la misma técnica que el hijo de Goku pero a la vez siento más fuerza»_ **meditó Garlic confundido.

Vegeta tuvo una feroz batalla contra _-_quien sabe como se llama_-_, (ya que nunca antes lo había visto y no le importaba, solo quería acabar con ese extraño que había superado los poderes de Gohan)

Con sus técnicas de combate utilizadas inteligentemente Vegeta dejó gravemente herido al _-_extraño enano_-_ (¡Miren quien habla de enanos!) El príncipe del extinto planeta sayajin sabía lo que hacía con cada movimiento, su nivel estaba a punto de pasar el SSJ2..

Una tremenda patada de Vegeta lo mandó contra unas rocas y apenas Garlic se puso de pie Vegeta desapareció reapareciendo atrás de él y le da un rodillazo en las costillas... Garlic tosió sangre y se estaba encolerizado porque llevaba mucha desventaja.

Mientras tanto el pequeño corría lo más que podía hacia las montañas pero tropezó unos instantes y cayó en el césped... estaba cansado... de pronto recordó algo **_«Gohan, Mamá»_** Inmediatamente dio la marcha de regreso para sacarlos del lugar puesto que estaban malheridos.

Pronto Vegeta se estaba aburriendo de darle una paliza tremenda al extraño enano, pero en el fondo se asombraba de que no estuviera muerto después de tan tenaces ataques... **_«¿__Qué bicho raro será éste?»_ **lanzó un Final Flash.

Garlic se incorporó y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia lo que enfureció a Vegeta.

_-_Es obvio que no me conoces, idiota. Soy Garlic Jr. hace muchos años yo luché contra el tarado de Goku y sus amigos pero no evitaron que yo pida el deseo de inmortalidad a las esferas del dragón. Me he dado cuenta de que buscas matarme pero no lo lograrás_-_ relató Garlic Jr. aún riéndose a carcajadas.

**_«Estúpido Kakarotto»_ **dijo Vegeta para sus adentros **_«¿Cómo no pudo evitar que esta cosa se haga inmortal cuando a mí sí me lo impidió?»_**

_-_Bien, estás algo agitado y llegó mi turno de atacar_-_ aseguró Garlic mientras una serie de rayos golpeaban simultáneamente al orgulloso guerrero.

Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que Vegeta caiga sumamente debilitado.

**_«De saber antes que este insecto no podía morir hubiese buscado otro método para largarlo al infierno»_ **Vegeta se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

_-_¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te cansaste? ¡Qué poco aguante!_-_ dijo Garlic aunque cansado sabía que no moriría lo cual le daba ventaja y confianza.

Entonces agarra a Vegeta de los brazos y comienza a golpearlo contra el piso, aunque pequeño sí que tenía fuerza para levantar a alguien más alto que él (para Garlic todos son altos, incluso Vegeta)

El príncipe perdió su nivel SSJ2 y su cabello volvió a ser negro debido a que de tantos golpes empezó a perder la conciencia justo en el momento en que aparecía el otro hijo de Goku en busca de su hermano Gohan y su madre.

_-_Allí estás, desgraciado chiquillo_-_ dijo Garlic soltando a Vegeta lanzándolo cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Gohan.

**_«Estúpido... chiquillo, s.. se nota... que es... hijo de... K... Kakarotto»_ **musitó Vegeta y se desmaya mientras que Garlic se coloca frente al muchacho para evitarle la huída.

**_-_Dame la esfera_-_ **gritó Garlic tratando de intimidarlo, el niño tembloroso se aleja de él.

_-_No_-_ susurró tímidamente ante la risa de Garlic que pareció que no le escuchó **_-_No te la daré, eres malo_-_ **esta vez su voz fue más fuerte y dejó admirado a Garlic por su osadía.

_-_Insolente, vas a morir como tu hermano y el cobarde de tu padre no vendrá a salvarte, es miedoso y por eso no se presenta aquí_-_ aseguró Garlic mientras lo agarraba de la camisa azul que llevaba por dentro.

_-_Mi papá no es ningún cobarde_-_ musitó el niño casi ahogado por la fuerza que Garlic utilizaba para apretarlo mientras que las 7 esferas relucían al sentirse tan cerca.

**_-_Dame la esfera_-_ **finalizó Garlic golpeándolo en la cara y el niño, sin querer, suelta la esfera que cae en el césped... Garlic sonrió satisfecho y lo lanza contra la pared de su casa cayendo junto a su malherida madre... apenas sentía que ella levemente respiraba.

_-_¡No pareces hijo de Goku, él si era fuerte pero cobarde_-_ aseguró Garlic y junta las 7 esferas del dragón para invocar al dios dragón.

_-_Mamá... mamita_-_ musitó el niño deslizando su pequeña mano por la cara de Milk sintiéndola muy caliente **_«Tiene fiebre»_** se dijo pero ella no reaccionaba.

Era ya de noche cuando Garlic había invocado al dragón, por lo que el cielo no tuvo ningún cambio igual a la última vez que lo habían invocado Milk.

_-_Ahora son dos deseos... es perfecto_-_ dijo Garlic al oír el lema del dragón.

El niño sentía que la vida de su mamá se iba lentamente... mira a su hermano y también lo observa inconsciente... se acerca y lo toca suavemente... **_«No, él no está como mi mamá... aún vive»_ **y con algo de miedo toca a Vegeta... **_«Está como Gohan,... solo dormido»_** Inmediatamente regresa hacia Milk y no comprendía como era que estaba sin padre y ahora se quedaría sin su mamá... las últimas palabras que Garlic le dirigió le resonaron en la cabeza **_«¡No pareces hijo de Goku, él si era fuerte pero cobarde» _**después recordó a Gohan y sobre el comentario que hizo acerca del padre de ambos **_«Sí, nuestro padre era muy fuerte, vencía a los villanos que nos atacaban» _**

Rayos, ¿por qué no estaba su padre allí? Se enfureció demasiado consigo mismo.

_-_Yo si soy su hijo, y me vengaré de lo que le has hecho a mi familia y al papá de mi mejor amigo... al sr. Vegeta_-_ aseguró el niño con un brillo frío en sus ojos y levantándose se dirigió hacia Garlic

_-_Mi primer deseo es... _-_ no pudo terminar la frase porque un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo, llegó a pensar que era esa odiosa mujer aunque esta vez el golpe fue más fuerte.

_-_¿Tú?_-_ exclamó Garlic Jr. al ver la pequeña sombra en forma amenazante.

**_-_No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a mi mamá ¡¡¡TE ODIO!**_-_ gritó el niño con una furia nunca antes vista en él y se lanza a darle muchos golpes en la boca del estómago alternando bien las patadas y los puñetes.

De pronto le da una feroz patada en la quijada mandándolo bien lejos de allí y se sintió triunfante por lo que se apoya en el piso agotado y sonriente.

_-_No me vencerás, idiota_-_ aseguró Garlic y le da un centenar de golpes por todo su pequeño cuerpo... _-_Anda, responde, ¿eres el hijo de Goku? muestra entonces tu poder... _-_ desafió Garlic al golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago _-_Tu padre es un cobarde y tú un debilucho_-_ aseguró teniendo como respuesta un golpe en la quijada, una patada en la cara y con los dos pies lo mandó a volar hasta el otro lado del bosque... fue demasiado para el pequeño que cae más agitado que antes

_-_Es todo mi poder_-_ se dijo el niño cayendo rendido y sonríe suavemente **_«Si tienes 7 esferas igual a la que cargas en tus manos un dragón mágico saldrá y podrás pedirle lo que rayos se te venga en gana... »_** _-_Quisiera... que mi padre estuviera aquí para que derrote a este villano que nos ataca_-_ exclamó débilmente el niño

_-_Eso es muy fácil_-_ aseguró el dragón y el pequeño se asombró de las palabras pero nada ocurría a su alrededor, lo único que sintió fue a ese monstruo acercarse a una velocidad increíble para matarlo, estaba muy oscuro para verlo claramente.

**_-¡¡¡No!- _**gritó el pequeño que apenas se pudo cubrir esperando el ataque... pero nada ocurrió.

_-_Nos volvemos a ver, Garlic Jr._-_ aseguró la voz que de una sola elevación de ki lo ha detenido, el pequeño levantó su mirada entre la oscuridad y se percata de una figura impotente que lo había salvado en el último instante.

_-_Eres un bastardo_-_ recalcó Garlic reconociendo al individuo que lo detuvo e intentó atacarlo nuevamente pero el poder de su nuevo contrincante lo mandó esta vez más lejos.

_-_Aún tenemos pendiente la pelea, pero primero debo sacar a todos los heridos de aquí_-_ aseguró el salvador y entre la oscuridad se percata que un niño estaba a sus pies aún sentado y asombrado.

_-_Tranquilo, ya estarás bien_-_ dijo con su alegre voz **_«Maldito... ¿Cómo se le ocurre atacar así a un niño?»_ **meditaba tratando de ocultar su furia.

_-_Yo estoy bien, pero por favor, salve a mi madre, se está muriendo_-_ suplicó el niño con los ojos llorosos.

_-_¿Tu madre? ¿En dónde está?_-_ preguntó el mayor y el chiquillo señaló hacia su casa.

_-_Allá está junto a mi casa, está muy débil, no quiero que se muera_-_ pidió el niño guiándolo en medio de tanta oscuridad.

_-_¿Eh? Ella... ella es... ¿Milk?_-_ exclamó al verla en ese estado tan deplorable.

_-_Sálvala_-_ volvió a suplicar agarrándose de su pierna.

_-_Claro que sí_-_ contestó **_«Pero él me dijo que ella era su madre... o sea que...»_** Goku no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando y solo se limita a coger a Milk entre sus brazos para llevarla a recostarse en la cama.

_-_También está afuera mi hermano Gohan y el pa... digo... el Sr. Vegeta_-_ recalcó el chiquillo sentándose en la cama a lado de su madre mientras trataba de prender una pequeña lámpara para iluminar la habitación pero no lo conseguía.

_-_Iré por ellos_-_ afirmó Goku saliendo de la casa e ingresa luego con Gohan y Vegeta entre sus brazos, los deposita en los muebles y sintió que solo estaban desmayados.

_-_Tiene un hijo... Milk tiene un hijo_-_ meditó Goku sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de sí mismo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Siempre quise ver una pelea entre Vegeta y Garlic Jr. y ya que no la encontré me la he inventado, aunque estoy maltratando a mi querido Vegeta (ya he de escribirle una revancha justa) pero creo que ésta no es su historia. Aunque Vegeta debía darse el lujo de aparecer por unos instantes para salir con su _-_divino_-_ caracter... Goku está muy confundido por la aparición del niño pero aún tiene cosas que descubrir... en fin... espero que les agrade la siguiente parte.

Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama... utilizo esto solo con el fin de entretener, no reclamo derecho alguno sobre los extraterrestes del planeta Saya, ni sobre los 3 semi_-_sayas, ni sobre los terrícolas del mundo de Dragon Ball Z, ni sobre... ¿Alguien sabe de dónde es Garlic Jr. P?


	3. Un dìa sin igual

**UN DIA SIN IGUAL**

**_Fanfictions_ **

* * *

_-_No sirve la luz_-_ reclamó molesto el pequeño y toca a su madre aún sintiéndola caliente

_-_Mamita, no te mueras, por favor_-_ suplicó con los ojos llorosos y dándole un beso en la mejilla decide bajar... La casa estaba totalmente oscura por lo que pisaba cuidadosamente cada escalón, aparte de que ese villano le había dado unos golpes que lo dejaron con sus energías a medias.

**_«Milk... tan vez se llevó en serio lo que le dije acerca de sus sentimientos y el hecho de que yo ya no pertenecía a este mundo»_ **Goku no sabía como reaccionar, estaba entre furioso, decepcionado y desesperado... se arrepintió de haberle dicho que ella no debería amarlo **_«Ahora ya tiene otro... »_ **le costaba siquiera imaginarlo **_«¿Quién?... Seguro un ser normal que está siempre junto a ella»_**

El niño bajaba silenciosamente y en la oscuridad distinguió la sombra de su salvador sentado entre los muebles en donde se encontraban Gohan y al otro lado _«el papá de Trunks»_ Vegeta.

_-_Gracias_-_ susurró el niño pero aún así Goku percibió el temor del muchacho por la vida de Milk.

_-_Tranquilo, iré por unas semillas muy especiales y tu mamá estará bien_-_ aseguró Goku y colocando sus dedos en la frente intentó hacer shunkanido (teletransportación) sin éxito alguno.

**_«¿Qué pasó?»_ **Goku se percató que no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro (ja, ja, ja... el deseo es que acabe con Garlic y mientras no lo haga no puede irse)

_-_Bueno... pero antes por favor derrote al villano que dejó así a mi hermano y a mi mamá_-_ aceptó el niño sin percatarse del fallo de Goku (se los comenté)

_-_Claro que sí, él no debe tardar en volver y yo estaré listo_-_ aseguró Goku y sin meditarlo le pasa la mano por la cabellera revoltosa, escucha la risa pequeña de su acompañantese sintió extraño al oírlo y no se podía explicar el motivo.

_-_Tengo que decirle al dragón que ya no quiero nada_-_ aseguró repentinamente el chiquillo y sale de la casa corriendo.

**_«A pesar de esos golpes aún tiene energía... ¿Qué edad tendrá?»_ **se dijo Goku viendo su sombra salir por la puerta y levantándose se dirige a la habitación de Milk para seguir más de cerca su recuperación.

* * *

_-_Dragón, muchas gracias pero creo que... _-_ exclamó el niño queriendo despedir al dragón pero alguien lo agarró del cuello y evitaba que continúe.

_-_Maldito, ¿dónde está el desgraciado de Goku?_-_ pregunta Garlic Jr. totalmente furioso.

_-_Déjame... me... duele_-_ suplicó el niño tratando de soltarse y casi perdiendo el sentido medio escuchaba lo que ese monstruo le hablaba.

_-_Me has arruinado mis planes, tu desgraciado padre me las pagará_-_ aseguró Garlic y expulsando más poder de lo que el pequeño pudo soportar comienza a golpearle la cara.

* * *

_-_Milk... no sé que me pasa... ni sé porqué estoy aquí... solo quiero que sepas que me alegra que..._-_ Goku no pudo continuar hablando porque sintió el ki de Garlic Jr. aumentando ferozmente y recordó que el niño seguía fuera de la casa.

* * *

**_-_¡¡¡Deja al niño!_-_ **gritó descontroladamente Goku transformándose en SSJ 2 .

**_«Otra vez esa extraña técnica, maldición... y es tan fuerte como el extraño sujeto»_ **se quejó para sí mismo Garlic al no entender ese místico poder pero ocultó su desesperación _-_Tranquilo, no le duele... hace rato que dejó de sentir dolor_-_ aseguró Garlic Jr. y no le soltaba para nada por más que Goku trataba de golpearlo.

* * *

_-_Go... Gohan... hijo... Go... ten..._-_ empezó a delirar Milk debido a la fuerte fiebre que tenía y abrió los ojos sin explicarse el motivo de cómo habría llegado a su habitación y de pronto, escuchando la risa de Garlic Jr., decide levantarse sumamente tambaleante... al ir por las escaleras pierde el equilibrio y cae rodando por todos los escalones... apenas pudo incorporarse observa a su Gohan inconsciente en el mueble del sofá... y se asombra de ver a Vegeta en el otro mueble.

* * *

Garlic se coloca a espaldas de la puerta de la casa ... le muestra al niño que lo tenía agarrado de la cabeza semiconsciente y con la cara sangrando de tantos golpes.

_-_Es un bello espectáculo_-_ recalcó Garlic y de pronto el pequeño escupió sangre mientras que el ki de Garlic iluminaba un poco el lugar.

**_-_Miserable_-_ **exclamó Goku furioso e iba a atacar pero se detuvo porque repentinamente se percata de la silueta de la cara del pequeño... se parecía a... no podía creerlo, entre la oscuridad y su decepción no había querido verle el rostro pero ahora... tal vez estaba imaginando cosas... los segundos parecían eternos cuando una patada en la espalda de Garlic lo obligó a soltar al chico inconsciente que caía contra el pasto.

_-_Te advertí... que dejaras a mi hijo_-_ reclamó débilmente Milk antes de desmayarse.

_-_Maldita mujer, no aprendes_-_ aseguró Garlic intentando golpearla pero Goku la atrapó antes y se la lleva lejos del alcance del enemigo.

_-_Milk, resiste, no debiste levantarte... Milk_-_ expresaba Goku palpándole suavemente las mejillas.

_-_¡Qué escena tan amorosa! Me dan asco_-_ recalcó Garlic y se lanza hacia su enemigo.

Goku deposita unos instantes a Milk en el césped y coloca sus manos hacia su cabeza con las puntas de los dedos apuntando a sus sienes... .

**_-_¡¡¡TAIOKEN! _-_ **gritó Goku dejando totalmente cegado a Garlic Jr momentos en que Goku toma a Milk entre sus brazos y al pequeño lo coloca en su hombro llevándolos rápidamente hasta la habitación de Milk ingresando por la ventana.

**_-_¡Maldito Goku!_-_** gimió Garlic más furioso que nunca restregándose fuertemente los ojos.

* * *

Ya en la habitación los recuesta uno a lado de otro... todo estaba muy oscuro y Goku sintió cierta curiosidad... con su mano sacó una pequeña bola de energía y la acercó al lastimado rostro del pequeño... Goku sobresaltó de la impresión sintiendo algo raro en el estómago (No, no tenía hambre)

**_«No me queda duda... es igual a mí»_ **se dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

_-_Deja a mi hijo... déjalo_-_ deliró Milk y vuelve a levantarse bruscamente asombrándose de encontrar a _-_Goku... mi.. Go... Goku_-_ musitó más debilitada pero no lo suficiente para darle una suave sonrisa... de pronto se percata de que su pequeño hijo estaba junto a ella desmayado... no sabía que decir... _-_Goku... él es... _-_ Milk comenzó a temblar asustada pues no se había preparado para el momento.

_-_Es igual a mí_-_ aseguró Goku sonriente y levita la bola de energía para con sus manos libres acariciar la cabellera del niño y con la otra tomarla de la mano.

_-_Su... nom... nombre es Go... Goten_-_ aseguró Milk recostándose nuevamente.

_-_Milk... ese monstruo sigue afuera, por favor te pido que te quedes con... _nuestro hijo _aquí, no te preocupes por nada_-_ pidió Goku sobándole suavemente la mejilla y le brinda un pequeño beso en los labios **_«Rayos... ¿Cómo pude dudar de ti?»_ **Goku estaba sumamente arrepentido al sentir que el beso le fue correspondido sin duda alguna.

_-_Cuídate... aunque... suene extraño_-_ musitó débilmente Milk y se recuesta en la cama sonriente.

* * *

Goku se encontraba nuevamente frente a uno de sus mayores enemigos que aún estaba medio cegatón por el último ataque y bien **FURIOSO** echaba humo de la rabia.

_-_Desgraciado, **ME LAS PAGARAS**_-_ aseguró Garlic mientras iba en aumento su ki.

Goku, transformado solamente en el nivel 2 esperó que Garlic inicie los ataques para comprobar la velocidad y fuerza... Garlic aprovechaba esos instantes para golpearlo con sus mejores técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero a la vez se enfurecía porque ninguno de esos ataques dejaba inutilizado al imbécil de Goku que estaba sorprendido por el gran aumento de sus poderes.

**_«Tiene la misma fuerza que un SSJ 2 y hasta un poco más...»_ **meditó Goku sintiendo un golpe en la cara que lo expulsa a gran distancia de la casa.

_-_¡Cómo así ahora has venido a enfrentarme, maldito cobarde!... te aniquilaré como lo hice con tus dos hijos... y con la idiota de tu mujer... y después me vengaré de ese extraño sujeto que me atacó_-_ aseguró Garlic golpeando repetidamente en el estómago.

**_-_No soy cobarde, no tocarás nuevamente a mis hijos, y mi mujer no es ninguna idiota_-_** reclamó Goku enfurecido propinándole una patada que lo eleva por los cielos, después Goku vuela más rápido y detiene a Garlic con un codazo en la espalda tumbándolo en el césped y abriendo un gran hueco.

_-_Ya me cansé de ti, no me matarás_-_ dijo Garlic y empieza a abrir su típico abismo... y comienza su eterna amenaza _-_Los llevaré al limbo_-_

_-_Nuevamente no_-_ dijo pasivo Goku parándose frente a Garlic mientras el abismo crecía enormemente y con una tranquilidad asombrosa camina hasta llegar frente a su casa.

**_«Si el abismo llega a empezar a absorber destruirá todo este lugar y ni Milk, ni mis hijos y mucho menos Vegeta podrán evitar caer en él, todos están muy débiles por culpa de este monstruo»_ **se dijo Goku y comienza a explotar su aura ante el asombro de Garlic.

**_-_Aún no estás cansado... después de tantos golpes recibidos y dados aún tienes energía!_-_** gruñó furiosamente Garlic pero no desistió su idea de abrir el abismo.

Para entonces llegan los discípulos de Garlic que recién despertaban del dulce sueño que les había dado Gohan.

_-_Gran Garlic, usted es el más poderoso_-_ recalcó uno de ellos arrodillándose detrás de su amo.

Los otros comenzaron a hacer lo mismo mientras que Goku no se intimidó para nada debido a que el número de sus contrincantes había aumentado.

**_«Algo le pasa a este estúpido... está extrañamente tranquilo»_ **pensó Garlic mientras se concentraba en abrir más el abismo _-_Soy más fuerte que tú, Goku, tarde o temprano te cansarás igual que el extraño sujeto que quiso matarme, y sin embargo... por ser inmortal no moriré_-_ aseguró Garlic comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

_-_Me hiciste reaccionar... _-_ dijo tranquilamente Goku sintiendo un poder intenso recorrerle todo el cuerpo al momento que recordaba a Gohan inconsciente, Vegeta a su lado también sin fuerzas... después la imagen del pequeño escupiendo sangre, y finalmente a Milk delirando por la vida de su hijo.

_-_¿Nani?_-_ preguntó Garlic más confundido que nunca.

_-_Que me hiciste reaccionar, tengo el poder para encerrarte en tu estúpido abismo_-_ agregó Goku mientras un extraño destello salía de sus ojos y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Los discípulos de Garlic entraron al ataque pero antes de que se acercaran siquiera Goku los derrotó con un rayo que, dada su potencia, continuó su trayecto, destrozando la superficie de las rocas cerca de Garlic, como tratando de intimidarlo, Garlic mira fijamente a Goku que seguía parado con esa mirada que se profundizaba más en su objetivo.

_-_¿Qué rayos te está pasando? preguntó Garlic al momento que sentía que el ki de Goku se incrementaba velozmente.

_-_Me has recordado el gran daño que has hecho... y sobre todo a mi hijo Goten, que apenas es un niño... _-_ dijo Goku mientras en su mente comenzaba a hacer cálculos (no se burlen de él ahora que su furia verdadera va a estallar) _-_...de 4 años_-_ agregó sonriendo.

_-_Es parte de ti, y por lo tanto debía ser aniquilado_-_ agregó Garlic pareciendo no temer al poder que seguía incrementándose.

_-_Has igualado e incluso superado los poderes que tiene un SSJ2... por lo que derrotaste a Gohan y a Vegeta... pero no podrás..._-_ aseguró Goku mientras comenzaba a brillar fuertemente _-_... con el SSJ3_-_ finalizó mientras su cuerpo sufría una nueva transformación.

_-_Estos sujetos son un fenómeno_-_ exclamó Garlic Jr. al ver que el poder del aura de Goku se incrementó superando sus antiguos poderes... su cabellera dorada creció hasta la cintura... su cejas desaparecieron profundizando una mirada en busca de venganza, sus músculos crecieron demostrando que cada uno de sus golpes serían más que potentes

_-_Maldito... no podrás conmigo, no importa cuánto cambies... yo soy inmortal!_-_ aseguró Garlic mientras estaba dispuesto a atacar a Goku pero parecía que era muy lento para el guerrero transformado... los golpes de Goku fueron más precisos y más dolorosos... Garlic cae sobre el césped adolorido mientras que el abismo empezaba a hacer su trabajo arrasando con árboles.

Pero Goku explota un aura gigantesca que cubre toda la casa... era una gran barrera que impedía que el abismo trate de llevársela. Además Goku estaba fuera del abismo y ni siquiera daba indicios que la fuerza del agujero negro lo estaba halando.

Esa nueva explosión de energía intimidó a Garlic que se percataba fácilmente que el ki de Goku continuaba aumentando... **_«¿Cuándo se detendrá»_**se preguntó golpeando el césped furioso.

Entonces Goku, con una energía proveniente de sus manos golpea a Garlic para levantarlo y llevarlo contra el abismo, Garlic ya no tenía fuerzas para responder al ataque.

Al seguir liberando su poder descomunal las rocas que estaban en los alrededores se pulverizaron. La mirada agresiva de Goku no dejaba de ver a su aterrado rival.

Con sólo el levantar de sus manos Goku manda a todos los aliados de Garlic al otro lado del abismo... ¿Cómo era posible que sin hacer nada ya todo su ejército esté fuera de combate?

_-_Para ti he reservado mi ataque especial... pero antes... _-_ aseguró Goku y desaparece reapareciendo frente a Garlic Jr golpeándolo en el vientre _-_Esto es por Gohan... _-_ aseguró sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Garlic se doblaba sobre sí mismo.

_-_Esto es por Milk_-_ agregó dándole un puñete en la cara obligándolo a levantarse y elevarse por los cielos. Goku lo detiene en el aire con su pierna clavada en la boca del estómago y su codo golpeándole en la espalda _-_Esto es por... Vegeta... **_«aunque nunca me lo agradezca»_ **(qué verso!)

_-_Falta mi golpe_-_ aseguró Piccolo encerrado en una esfera de poder junto a Dende que le había restablecido todas sus fuerzas.

**_«Qué extraño está este mundo desde que me fui, estos guerreros se transforman cambiándoles el color del cabello, hay otro descendiente del maldito de Goku, un extraño evita que mate al bichito... Kamisama está fusionado con Piccolo... y ahora una pequeña versión del maldito verde»_**se dijo Garlic antes de sentir que caía al piso velozmente por un golpe en la espalda rebotando en el césped abriendo otro hueco, cortesía de Goku de parte de _-_Kami-Coro-Sama_-_

Garlic tuvo la osadía de levantarse nuevamente y Goku se para a cierta distancia del enemigo.

_-_Y esto es por Goten_-_ expresó Goku y extiende sus manos hacia atrás **_-_Ka..me... Ha..me... Ha..._-_** gritó Goku al momento que volvía sus manos juntas hacia adelante y expulsando su grandiosa técnica contra el cuerpo de Garlic que debido a los ataques ya no sentía ningún dolor, solo una extraña energía que lo tumbaba contra su propio abismo.

_-_La historia se repite_-_ finalizó Piccolo al ver cerrado el abismo y todo vuelve a la normalidad incluso la apariencia de Goku que cae de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el destrozado césped y sudando a chorros.

**_«He cumplido, Milk... he cumplido Goten...»_** se dijo sumamente feliz de su grandiosa hazaña.

_-_Goku... ese nivel... es asombroso... ¿desde cuándo puedes llegar a tanto poder?_-_ preguntó Piccolo desapareciendo su propia energía.

_-_Desde... ahora_-_ comentó Goku tan sonriente como siempre y Piccolo casi se cae de espaldas pues pensaba que Goku ya había tenido antes ese poder y no que era un novato con la energía.

_-_Bien hecho Sr. Goku_-_ exclamó Dende brincando felizmente.

Goku vuelve a sonreírles e ingresa a su hogar... Piccolo y Dende lo siguen para ayudar a los heridos.

_-_Y el segundo deseo?_-_ preguntaba el dragón flotando aún en el cielo.

* * *

_-_Dende cura a Gohan y a... _-_ Piccolo mira fijamente a quien estaba recostado en el otro lado **_-_¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Vegeta!_-_ **exclamó sobresaltado vaya que tenía sorpresas con esos sayajines.

_-_Espera un poco Dende, ninguno de los dos sabe de mi presencia, y no quiero que se enteren_-_ expresó Goku antes de subir por las escaleras.

_-_Bien_-_ asintió Dende percatándose que ninguno de los dos moriría al retrasar el momento de curarlos.

* * *

_-_Milk... despierta, linda_-_ susurró Goku cogiéndola suavemente entre sus brazos.

_-_Lo derrotaste... como siempre venciste al enemigo_-_ asegura ella abriendo suavemente sus ojos y se recuesta en el pecho de su esposo.

_-_Milk... ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando otro hijo mío? Yo entonces... _-_ expresó Goku pero Milk le colocó suavemente los dedos en los labios.

_-_Porque entonces no hubieses alcanzado ese nivel de pelea_-_ aseguró Milk orgullosa.

**_«¿Cómo lo sabe? Ella no sabe sentir ki»_** Goku se asombró y Milk al ver su cara de extrañado le señala la esfera brillante que dejó levitando para iluminar la habitación.

_-_Incrementó de tamaño... y además lo sentí en mi corazón_-_ respondió ella ante su duda.

Goku asintió con la cabeza al comprenderla y suavemente desliza sus manos ante el rostro herido de su pequeño hijo.

_-_Goten_-_ susurra Goku sonriendo y sintiendo nostalgia por su familia.

_-_Perdóname Goku... por habértelo ocultado... es que... no sabía cómo decírtelo al verte tan entusiasmado con tu entrenamiento.. que... _-_ agregó Milk pero ahora fue Goku quien detuvo su hablar pero con un beso en sus labios.

_-_Ai shiteru_-_ exclamó Goku acariciándole la mejilla... Milk sintió que él se despedía debido a que debía de volver al más allá... pero se sintió feliz sabiendo que podía contar con él cuando lo necesitara.

_-_Ai shiteru mo_-_ Milk aseguró más suavemente sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se asomen por sus ojos azabaches.

Rayos, no podía dejarla así... quería quedarse con ella... Entonces Goku se percata del dragón afuera de su casa y dándole el beso de despedida a su mujer sonríe suavemente.

Milk se calmó y secó sus lágrimas mientras cogía a Goten que parecía más dormido que inconsciente.

* * *

_-_¿Algún otro deseo?_-_ preguntó Shen al ver finalmente aparecer a Goku, estaba sumamente impaciente.

_-_Sí... quiero... que... _-_ expresó Goku escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras _-_... todo este lugar quede tal como Goten lo había visto antes del ataque de Garlic Jr. incluso la mente de todos los presentes pero evita el regreso de Garlic_-_ finalizó sonriendo y colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

_-_Son tres deseos en uno... pero... es fácil de cumplir_-_ aseguró el dragón y mientras árboles, rocas, césped y demás cosas era recontruido Shen Long se fue despidiendo esperando cumplir deseos en una próxima ocasión... Goku inmediatamente alcanzó a coger la esfera de 4 estrellas y aparte la de 5 estrellas.

_-_K... Kamisama_-_ musitó débilmente Milk mientras comenzaba a descender las escaleras.

_-_Señora Milk... está muy mal_-_ exclamó Dende sumamente asustado y corre a curarla.

* * *

**_«Es todo»_ **se dijo Goku al tener las dos esferas hecha piedra entre sus manos y corre a la casa para pedirle a Dende que aunque sea esas dos esferas la revitalice

**_-_Oye, Dende_-_ **gritó Goku entrando repentinamente y observa como Milk era curada... Goku sonrió suavemente y esperando a que Kamisama termine decidió llevarlo a parte para comunicarle su plan. Milk se levanta y sale de la casa observando como el césped crecía en los lugares donde antes estaban los grandes huecos como muestra de la batalla que se dio, los árboles se restablecían... la casa se reconstruia... todo era un espectáculo fantástico.

_-_Es que... pedí de deseo que Milk no recuerde este día y al ver las esferas de la casa convertidas en piedra le va a extrañar demasiado_-_ aseguró Goku viéndola a través de la ventana.

_-_Es sencillo_-_ dijo el pequeño namekusiano y con un leve brillo en sus manos ambas esferas relucían.

_-_Gracias_-_ finalizó Goku mientras salía de la casa.

_-_Bien, ahora a comenzar a curar a estos dos_-_ expresó Dende y entre Gohan y Vegeta decidió curar primero al príncipe orgulloso, pensando después quedarse a conversar con Gohan.

Un brillo tenue caía sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta y todas las heridas se iban cerrando.

* * *

_-_Milk... esto te pertenece_-_ aseguró Goku entregándole la esfera de 4 estrellas.

_-_Pero es tuya, yo sólo estoy a cargo de su cuidado_-_ aseguró Milk recibiéndola.

_-_Entonces... ésta sí es tuya_-_ agregó Goku entregándole la esfera de 5 estrellas.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta estuvo totalmente restablecido, al abrir los ojos y al ver a Dende pensó que estaba en el Templo Sagrado, pero al levantarse bruscamente se percató que no estaba sino en la casa de _-_Kakarotto_-_, como él dice.

_-_¿Y ese monstruo?_-_ preguntó Vegeta molesto por no haberlo vencido.

_-_Yo.. yo.. iré a ayudar a Gohan_-_ tartamudeó Dende nervioso y se dirige a su amigo para curarlo.

Vegeta observa a Piccolo pasivo arrimado a la pared muy pensativo **_«¿__Habrá sido él?... porque Gohan sigue inconsciente»_ **meditaba Vegeta **_«O tal vez... » _**cuando de pronto escucha un fuerte sollozo proveniente de la parte fuera de la casa y mira por medio de la ventana.

_-_Te extraño tanto_-_ aseguró Milk llorando desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su esposo.

_-_También te extraño, Milk... tranquilízate, por favor, no soporto verte así_-_ aseguró Goku tratando de controlar sus emociones correspondiendo a su abrazo y a sus sentimientos de nostalgia.

_-_Está bien... me tranquilizaré_-_ aseguró Milk recostándose en el pecho de él.

_-_Milk... eres fantástica_-_ aseguró Goku cogiéndole suavemente las mejillas para besarla.

_-_Te esperaré... siempre_-_ aseguró Milk sonriendo sumamente calmada.

_-_Lo sé, y yo volveré_-_ prometió Goku acariciándole el rostro totalmente curado.

* * *

Vegeta bajó la cabeza y meditó muchas cosas en ese instante, pero no era nada referente a la batalla... de pronto se percata que el fondo de _-_Kakarotto y su mujer_-_ se restablecía automáticamente y repentinamente un brillo comenzó a envolverlo **_«¿__Qué rayos está pasando?»_ **se dijo confundido... ese brillo también envolvió a Piccolo, Dende, Gohan y a Goten en la habitación de arriba.

* * *

_-_Bien, es hora de partir_-_ aseguró Goku al percatarse del gran brillo envolvente al ambiente.

_-_Cuidaré bien de nuestro hijo_-_ agregó Milk recibiendo de parte de su amado un último beso.

_-_Sé que lo harás_-_ finalizó Goku mientras desaparecía lentamente con el brillo que envolvía la casa.

* * *

_-_Vegeta... por favor, reacciona... _-_ pidió Bulma sumamente asustada y con los ojos llorosos.

_-_¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?_-_ preguntó Vegeta reincorporándose en el césped del patio de Corporación Cápsula.

_-_Es que dijiste algo de un gran poder maligno e ibas a irte volando pero te detuviste y caíste de pronto, acabas de reaccionar_-_ aseguró Bulma y se lanza sobre sus brazos preocupada... Vegeta sintió un gran sentimiento de remordimiento al oírla sollozar sobre su hombro.

_-_Tranquila, mujer_-_ aseguró Vegeta cogiéndola de los hombros.

_-_Te he dicho que mi nom..._-_ reclamó Bulma pero Vegeta puso sus dedos en los labios para no dejarla continuar...

_-_Cálmate, Bulma_-_ susurró suavemente mientras sentía lo afortunado que era al tenerla siempre a su lado.

Bulma suspiró profundamente y le hizo caso en esta ocasión sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

_-_Realmente estoy fuera de forma, si el Sr. Piccolo me viera se decepcionaría de mí..._-_ se dijo Gohan cayendo sumamente agitado al pasto y queda contemplando el cielo despejado y azul**_«Si mi papá me viera así se decepcionaría de mí»_ **meditó más profundo y recordó el gran apoyo que él le dio para destruir a Cell con un Gran Kame Hame Ha, es como si parte de la energía de Goku hubiese estado allí aunque Gohan nunca podría asegurarlo y sabía perfectamente que su papá nunca le confesaría si él estuvo o no en ese momento.

_-_Bueno, un rato más y volveré a casa, mamá debe estar lista con el almuerzo_-_ se dijo Gohan levantándose con unos extraños nuevos ánimos.

Milk en tanto dejó el entrenamiento con su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo a sus hijos, porque conociendo perfectamente el estómago de los saiyajin deducía que debían de tener mucha hambre.

**_-_¡¡¡MAMA!_-_** gritó Goten ingresando feliz a su casa.

_-_¿Qué te pasa, hijo?_-_ preguntó Milk secándose las manos y de pronto se percata el objeto que él tenía entre sus manos.

_-_Mira, es igual a la que está allá arriba, y cuando las acercas brilla sin cesar_-_ aseguró Goten.

_-_No, no son iguales... mira, esta tiene 4 estrellas y la de acá... tiene 5 estrellas_-_ aseguró Milk aunque esto último lo dijo muy suavemente **_«Es mi esfera»_**

_-_Si ambas brillan al estar muy juntas es porque se necesitan_-_ aseguró Goten y coloca la esfera de 5 estrellas junto a la de 4 estrellas mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina a buscar algo que comer... es que... le dio mucha hambre.

_-_Goku_-_ susurró suave y tranquilamente Milk... después sonrió y siguió a Goten hasta la cocina

_-_Ya volví, mamá... y tengo mucha hambre_-_ aseguró Gohan ingresando a la casa y yendo directamente a la cocina.

_-_Me alegro, hijo... ¿aprovechaste tu descanso?_-_ preguntó Milk sirviéndole un vaso con jugo.

_-_Sí, es una mañana esplendorosa, el aire está sumamente fresco_-_ aseguró Gohan sumamente feliz de estar allí con su familia... repentinamente Milk observa el calendario y a la vez el reloj que le marcaba la fecha del día.

_-_Cielos... he estado atrasada un día en la fecha_-_ aseguró Milk sorprendida.

_-_Yo también pensé que estábamos ayer y que hoy sería mañana... _-_ comentó confundido Gohan.

* * *

_-_Restaurar la zona de pelea, borrar la mente de todos y avanzar el tiempo evitando que Garlic vuelva a aparecer_-_ aseguró Kaiosama asombrado.

_-_Es que si retrocedía el tiempo Garlic hubiese vuelto_-_ respondió Goku colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

_-_Has pensado, Goku_-_ observó Kaiosama y de pronto comenzó a reir para sí mismo **_«¡__Qué grandioso chiste... Goku pensó!»_ **pero se le cortó repentinamente la risa.

_-_Es muy fuerte... resistió esos golpes de Garlic y apenas tiene 4 años_-_ aseguró orgulloso Goku sin percatarse de la risa del dios.

_-_Sí_-_ dijo Kaiosama **_«Nunca entenderé a este muchacho... no está furioso, y mucho menos comprenderé a su mujer... no lo retuvo»_**

_-_Y se parece tanto a mí_-_ musitó Goku y después recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Milk **_«Prometí que volvería, y me verás mucho más fuerte, esta separación no será en vano»_** y comenzó a entrenar arduamente.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Siempre tuve esa extraña duda de cómo es que Goku ya sabía que tenía un hijo llamado Goten cuando vino al Tenkaichi Budokai desde el otro mundo. No sé si fue error de la traducción (Intertrack México) pero Goku expresó claramente _-_Ah! tú debes ser mi hijo **Goten**_-_... Bien, aceptable que diga _-_Tú debes ser mi hijo_-_, pero de ahí a que ya le sepa en nombre... y eso que los nombres japoneses no son tan comunes que digamos... Así que prefiero este fiction... entonces allí vendría la traducción de Intertrack y todo quedaría bien como en la serie cuando Goku le dijo a Bulma que el padre del Trunks que tenía entre sus brazos era Vegeta (nadie lo sabía excepto Piccolo y Goku, recuerdan? sino revisen su videoteca)

Dragon Ball Z, esferas, personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama


End file.
